


Make You Feel My Love

by 5secsofsummer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Not really a relationship, it's just fluff really, just cuddles, more of a bromance, no kissing or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secsofsummer/pseuds/5secsofsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has too many thoughts swirling around in his head. Ashton always know what to say to make Luke feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post on ao3, so I would really appreciate feedback! I hope you all like it:)

Luke squinted his eyes at his phone, trying to focus on the numbers at the top of his screen. 2:30. He through his phone down on his blanket and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position. He clamped his eyes shut, hoping to force himself to fall asleep. Minutes later, Luke angrily threw off the covers, his phone clattering to the floor. He huffed as he touched the ground, and picked up his phone. He slowly made his way down the aisle between the beds, cursing as he tripped over a pair of shoes. Calum, Luke thought, annoyed with the bassist’s habit of leaving his belongings on the ground. 

Luke was homesick. It was as simple as that. He loved touring with all of his heart, seeing all of the amazing fans that helped him live his dream made him beyond happy, and being on stage gave him a feeling like no other, but sometimes it just became too much. Seeing how he and the other boys had affected so many people’s lives almost scared him. Just realizing how the lyrics he wrote, and everything he said and tweeted impacted people was crazy. When he first posted a cover on YouTube, he never imagined that people halfway around the world would be singing his band’s lyrics back to him, and crying after (and sometimes while) they met him. It was all amazing, but incredibly unfamiliar, and recently Luke had just felt out of place. He wanted to see his family, and the familiar sights of his home. Never before had he longed so much to wake up in his too-small bed, hearing his mom and dad moving around the house on a lazy Saturday morning.

Tonight, Luke hadn’t been able to stay in his bunk. It had felt too cold, then too hot; just generally uncomfortable. So, he ended up in the lounge at the back of the bus, listening to his “nighttime” playlist. The darkness felt less suffocating in the open lounge, his thoughts weren’t confined to his closed bunk. 

Luke was between sleep and consciousness, dreams and worries swirling together with images of the darkened lounge. He jolted awake at the sound of the the door sliding open, revealing a wild-haired Ashton. Luke jumped, surprised at the drummer's appearance. “What are you doing up?” 

“I was wondering the same thing. We have an interview in a few hours, you should be asleep,” Ashton said, making his way over to Luke, causing the couch to sink down a few inches as he sat down. Luke shifted his body slightly to accommodate for Ashton’s presence in the small area.

“I know, I just, I couldn’t sleep.” Ashton raised his eyebrows at Luke, seeing through his vague answer. 

“Are you sure that’s it? Because you’ve seemed a bit off lately. I mean, I know you’re not exactly a morning person, but you’ve been extra grouchy lately.” Luke shrugged his shoulders and curled himself into the blanket he had draped over himself, embarrassed to admit that his bad mood had been brought on by missing his mum. 

“I just miss home I guess. Like, moving from city to city is a lot, it’s completely amazing, but I miss my family,” Luke mumbled feeling his throat tightening as he thought of his mum’s hugs. “I know I’m eighteen, and it really shouldn’t be a big deal for me to not see my family everyday, but it is.” Ashton made a soft cooing noise and wrapped his arms around Luke; the darkness allowing him to feel safe with cuddling, something he usually avoided.

“Luke, you’re allowed to feel homesick. It really doesn’t matter how old you are. Why didn’t you tell us? We’re all in the same position here, and we could have given you more cuddles,” Ashton whispered, hoping to avoid waking the other boys (Michael would not be happy if he had was awoken any earlier than their morning interview dictated). Luke nestled himself into Ashton, loving the feeling of comfort given to him by the boy’s warm embrace. “You don’t always have to keep everything to yourself.” 

Ashton felt Luke’s head moving against his shoulder; nodding. “I know, but I don’t want to annoy you guys. I don’t want to be the baby of the band that always has to be taken care of because I can’t take care of myself.” Ashton pulled away slightly to look at Luke, well as much as he could make out of Luke in the dark lounge. 

“You are not bothering us at all. You know that we would all do anything for each other, and you help us all the time. Plus, you might be the baby in age, but that doesn’t mean you’re incapably of helping yourself. We all need to be taken care of and just loved sometimes, Luke.” 

Ashton attached himself to Luke again, trying to convey how much Luke meant to him in actions rather than words. Luke sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow after Ashton’s speech, and the feeling of lingering homesickness. 

Ashton softly rubbed Luke’s arm, hoping to calm him down. He knew being away from home was tough, Ashton knew that he personally found it difficult to get through some days when the ache for home was gnawing at him, so he could only imagine that it was even worse for the younger boy. Luke had always been more sensitive than the other boys, feeling every emotion a bit more. At times like this, everything seemed to catch up with Luke, and he needed to let everything out, and have someone reassure him that he was cared for and loved.

“Hey, Luke, why don’t you call your mum? She’d be happy to hear from you, and it’s only 7:30 in the evening back home, so you won’t be waking her up or anything.” 

Luke shrugged, “I guess. I just want to prove that I can do this, that it was worth me not going to University, and pursuing music instead. And I feel like, if I keep calling, she’d going to think that I’m not ready for this. And I don’t want that.” It felt freeing for Luke to be telling all of this to Ashton. Since the whole band had started to take off, and everything else in his life took a back seat, Luke had worried about what would happen if the band didn’t work out. It constantly stressed him out, and the worries became much worse when he was already in a fragile emotional state. 

Luke sniffled again, feeling his eyes get wet after telling Ashton’s his deepest fears.

Ashton looked at Luke incredulously. “You actually believe that your family, your own mother would be disappointed in you if you called because you were homesick? Luke, she knows how hard you work. She knows how amazing you are. And I’m certain that she’s missing you too.” Ashton squeezed Luke tightly, wanting Luke to feel warm, and surrounded by love. Luke was latched onto Ashton as well, his arms circled around Ashton’ back, pressing them together. Ashton’s bare chest rubbed against Luke’s clothed one, and the soft gray blanket covered both of them, guarding them from the world. 

After a few minutes, Luke’s tears subsided, and he was able to think clearly again. Well, as clearly as he could when he was being smothered by a six-foot drummer. All he could really think about was how grateful he was. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have the boys in the band with him, especially Ashton. Ashton always knew what Luke needed to hear, or when Luke just needed a good cuddle, and no words. 

“Thanks.” Luke mumbled into the dark, yet soothing, confines of the blanket. 

“Hey, I know you’d do the same for me,” Ashton stated simply, “it’s just what we do.” Luke couldn’t argue with this. How he’d ended up with such amazing people in his life, he wasn’t quite sure, but he had no desire to let them go. 

“Why don’t you call your mum, to make yourself feel better, then we can catch a few hours of sleep before the interview tomorrow. Is that okay?” Ashton questioned. 

“No, sleep first. I’ll call mum tomorrow. I’m too comfortable here,” Luke mumbled sleepily as he adjusted the blanket to allow for a little more breathing room. Ashton smiled fondly at Luke before laying his head down on Luke’s shoulder. 

“Sound like a plan to me, ‘night Luke,” Ashton murmured, snuggling into Luke’s warmth. 

“G’night Irwie,” Luke breathed out, tightening his arms around Ashton, just a little bit more.


End file.
